Eu sei amar apenas você
by kokolele
Summary: Irie-kun vai se casar e Kotoko está tentando viver sua vida longe dele. Mas sera que ele vai deixar ela ir? Será que Naoki é tão indiferente ao seu amor como Kotoko acha que ele é? English version here: /s/12738707/1/I-know-how-to-love-only-you.


**Olá amiguinhos! Prazer em conhecê-los.**

 **Sou uma frequentadora assídua deste humilde site, porém nunca havia escrito antes. Ontem me senti inspirada e tinha muito tempo livre então essa história aconteceu. Adoro Itazura na kiss e todas suas versões (especialmente a versão tailandesa, recomendo It started with a kiss).**

 **Também existe uma versão traduzida por mim para o inglês caso você também seja fluente** **s/12738707/1/I-know-how-to-love-only-you**

 **Espero que gostem e não deixem de dar um review pois preciso de felicidade e incentivo para continuar escrevendo**

 **Disclaimer: Itazura na kiss não me pertence obviamente.**

 **Eu sei amar apenas você**

Já passava da meia noite e Kotoko ainda não havia voltado para casa. A casa dos Iries, que sempre foi muito agitada, estava em perfeito silêncio naquela noite. Machiko e Shigeki tinham viajado para passar o final de semana em um spa nas montanhas. Christine havia os presenteados com ingressos no dia anterior pois seus pais conheciam os donos. Yuuki tinha aulas noturnas e depois iria dormir na casa de um amigo e Shigeo havia avisado que iria dormir no restaurante pois tinha muito trabalho para fazer. "Ter a casa para si era raridade" – suspirou uma figura sentada em silêncio. Naoki Irie, o estudante de medicina mais brilhante da universidade, não conseguia dormir. Há algumas semanas algo o incomodava.

 _Flashback começa_

Yuuki estava sentado na cadeira da mesa de estudos no quarto que compartilhava com seu irmão mais velho

\- Kotoko-chan anda muito estranha ultimamente. Há algumas semanas eu a ouvi chorando. Será que ela acha que temos paredes a prova de som aqui? Idiota

Naoki que estava deitado em sua cama lendo um livro, apenas resmungou.

\- Mas algo mais estranho ainda ocorreu há pouco tempo. Os choros constantes que eu costumava ouvir quando o Onichan não estava em casa simplesmente cessaram. Fui no quarto dela fazer uma pesquisa de campo para meu novo livro e a foto do Onichan que ela sempre colocava na mesa de cabeceira sumiu

Naoki que não estava mais prestando atenção ao livro.

\- Yuuki, pare de falar besteiras

Yuuki se virou assustado ao ouvir seu irmão.

\- Onichan? A quanto tempo você está aí? Estava falando com a Konomi...

Naoki olhou para a tela do computador onde uma sorridente konomi acenava para ele.

 _Flashback termina_

Desde então ela evitava aparecer em casa nos horários que Naoki se encontrava. Se caso encontravam-se na Faculdade, trocavam apenas cumprimentos breves. Mas algo mudou drasticamente há algumas semanas: ela começou a ter encontros. Kin-chan vinha busca-la antes do café da manhã para irem a faculdade juntos e Kotoko voltava para casa só no fim da noite, quando todos já haviam ido dormir. Papa e Mama ficaram preocupados, mas Shigeo os tranquilizou afirmando que sua filha e Kin-chan passavam o tempo todo juntos no restaurante e o aprendiz de cozinheiro a acompanhava até em casa todas as noites em segurança. A verdade é que Shigeo, por mais que gostasse de seu amigo de infância, desejava que sua filha desapegasse daquela casa e principalmente de Naoki, que agora era um homem comprometido.

Um barulho de passos ecoou pelo corredor da porta de entrada e vozes puderam ser ouvidas no meio do silêncio da casa

\- Obrigada por me acompanhar, Kin-chan

\- Kotoko-chan! Eu sempre vou te proteger e acompanhar aonde for! Kin-chan ergeu o punho em um sinal de positivo enquanto sorria bobamente

Kotoko sorriu e colocou a mão na maçaneta. Kin-chan coçou a cabeça nervosamente

\- Err, Kotoko-chan, sobre aquela minha pergunta... será que poderia me dar sua resposta amanhã? Farei um jantar especial no restaurante. Seu pai concordou em me deixar usá-lo.

Kotoko sorriu denovo, dessa vez com menos entusiasmo.

\- Está bem.

Ao entrar na casa ela suspirou aliviada. Precisava ser forte e continuar lutando. Precisava encontrar a sua própria felicidade longe de Irie Naoki. Há alguns dias ela tinha dado um basta em sua miséria. Noites e noites chorando por um amor não correspondido já tinha sido suficiente. Resolveu jogar fora todas as lembranças que tinha dele. A foto de formatura com Naoki e a carta de confissão jaziam amassados no lixo desde então. Na mesma noite Shigeo veio conversar sobre a necessidade de se mudarem daquela casa, pois agora que Naoki iria se casar, não podiam continuar lá. Estava tudo acabado e ela estava disposta a ter um novo recomeço. Mas... Por que seu coração doía tanto?

Naoki estava sentado na sala, um livro pendia na sua mão enquanto observava Kotoko andar até a escada. Ela vestia um vestido vermelho, que colava em sua silhueta dando formato a sua cintura, salto alto preto e os cabelos levemente ondulados. Estava vestida como alguém voltando de um encontro amoroso.

\- Está meio tarde, não?

Kotoko deu um pulo ao ouvir aquela voz e olhou em direção à figura escultural sentada a fitando curiosamente.

\- Ah! Irie-kun! Ela sorriu. Ele usava uma camisa azul de abotoar, deixando à mostra o início do seu peitoral, uma calça de pijamas confortável e os cabelos molhados caiam sobre seus olhos, dando um aspecto que a deixava suspirando. - Estou um pouco cansada hoje então já vou subir, tenha uma boa noite.

\- Ele te acompanhou denovo? Ele perguntou bruscamente

Ela parou e se virou a voz que lhe dirigia.

\- Quem? Kin-chan? Ah sim, ele me acompanha todas as noites após o trabalho.

\- Que atencioso

\- Sim, ele é.

Naoki se levantou e lentamente caminhou até onde Kotoko estava parada no pé da escada.

\- Que bom. Vocês combinam. Os dois são do mesmo nível.

Kotoko olhou incrédula para o homem na sua frente

\- Mesmo nível?

\- É uma pena que você tenha que se rebaixar tanto assim...

O sangue de kotoko ferveu

\- O amor é uma competição de níveis para você, Irie-kun? Mas o que eu poderia esperar de alguém que está se casando por interesse...

Naoki a olhou com surpresa

\- E o que você sabe sobre o amor, Kotoko?

Ela respondeu firmemente

\- Eu sei o que se sente quando se ama alguém, Irie-kun. Sei também como o meu coração dói quando ele é machucado. Você pode ser um gênio, mas nessa questão eu sei muito mais. Você nunca amou e nunca vai amar ninguém na sua vida.

Naoki se aproximou um passo, os olhos ardendo em fúria

\- Como pode ter certeza que eu não amo ninguém?

Kotoko fitou demoradamente aqueles olhos cinzas, nunca antes havia tido uma conversa tão intensa com Naoki e temia se render novamente aqueles sentimentos dolorosos que ele lhe causava. Resolveu ignora-lo e quando ia subir as escadas sentiu uma mão forte lhe puxar e lhe pressionar contra a parede.

\- Ele te pediu em casamento, não foi?

Kotoko arregalou os olhos. Como ele poderia saber? Ah, suas amigas devem ter contado...

Ela tentou não parecer preocupada com o súbito contato entre eles.

\- Sim! Incrível nao é? Ainda sou desejada por alguém.

\- E como você respondeu? Naoki se aproximou a centímetros do rosto dela

\- Como eu respondi não é da sua conta! Cuide da sua vida! Kotoko tentou se desvelhenciar dele, em vão.

\- Você acha que consegue casar com ele, quando sou EU que você ainda ama?

Os olhos de kotoko se encheram de lágrimas. Como ele pode a ler tão descaradamente?

\- O que importa? Você é tão convencido, Irie-kun! Eu vou te esquecer e ser feliz!

\- Tente então!

Ele avançou sobre seus lábios de forma voraz. Kotoko se assustou, mas logo fraquejou ao sentir o perfume de Irie-kun invadir todos os seus sentidos. O beijo atrevido logo se acalmou e Naoki envolveu o rosto dela entre suas mãos, beijando o caminho até o lóbulo da orelha direita e sussurrando no seu ouvido

\- Você vai se sentir assim...se ele te beijar?

Kotoko estremeceu e tentou em vão responder, mas Naoki desceu as carícias até o pescoço deixando marcas que ela teria dificuldade de esconder mais tarde, e, de forma sedutora, fez o trajeto até a outra orelha

\- Você vai se sentir assim... se ele fizer amor com você?

Ele continuou beijando seu pescoço e Kotoko pareceu acordar de um transe

\- Irie-kun... O que...?

Naoki sorriu e pressionou seu corpo ainda mais junto ao dela, e Kotoko sentiu um volume em suas calças. Naoki cessou os beijos e a olhou intensamente, os olhos cheios de paixão e devoção

\- Eu sei amar apenas você, Kotoko.

Com isso, tudo pareceu fazer sentido para ela. Todo esse tempo, ele estava com ciúmes. Ele a desejava intensamente. Ele a amava. Ela o beijou dessa vez e ele correspondeu com avidez, pegando-a no colo e levando escada acima.

Naquela noite, eles fizeram amor no quarto de Kotoko até o amanhecer. Na manhã seguinte, ele se levantou e tirou algo do bolso de sua calça que pairava jogada em um canto do quarto enquanto Kotoko o observava. A foto que tiraram juntos na formatura foi desamassada e colocada de volta ao porta retrato vazio que estava na mesa de cabeceira. Ele retornou até a calça e tirou do bolso uma coisa que Kotoko estava muito familiarizada

\- Creio que isso me pertence. – Ele disse sorrindo enquanto erguia uma carta cheio do corações - Por isso vou guarda-lo comigo daqui para frente.

Mais cedo no dia anterior ele havia vasculhado o lixo dela.

\- Guarde com carinho então, Irie-kun.

\- Com certeza, Kotoko.

Kotoko sorriu com ternura e o chamou de volta a cama. Depois daquele dia, Kotoko aprendeu que Naoki era um amante de poucas palavras e de muita ação. Ela aprendeu que ele tinha a sua própria forma de demonstrar como se importava com ela. E ela nunca mais teve dúvidas desde então.

 _ **Fim**_


End file.
